


august.

by bokuroothighs



Series: Songs and Anime Boys [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oikawa Tooru Centered Fic, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/bokuroothighs
Summary: but i can see us lost in the memoryaugust slipped away into a moment in time'cause it was never minealternatively:oikawa tooru was a fleeting moment of your summer. with his cinnamon eyes, he looked at you but never belonged to you.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Songs and Anime Boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827376
Kudos: 18





	august.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [august by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nn_0zPAfyo8). I recommend listening to it while reading!
> 
> This is the second part of the fic I wrote before this: [cardigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570690). You don't need to read it before this but they're connected! :)

You would never forget the day you met him.

His cinnamon eyes shone under the blazing sun of August. Lips pulled in a boyish grin and his voice with those mischievous remarks, he left an impression that would be difficult to forget. That particular memory of that summer, salt in the air and the sound of waves crashing, was embedded in your brain. And so was the cinnamon-eyed boy.

"Are you sure?"

He asked, bare hips pressed against yours and you knew the moment your eyes met with his cinnamon orbs, you couldn't say no. Because in the mere few days of knowing Oikawa Tooru, he had you wrapped around his finger.

"Never have I ever before," you answered but nodded and he took that as an agreement. His body moved and you can only moan his name. That night and every other that followed, you made yourself believe that he was yours.

Because it was easier to fool yourself that way. That Oikawa _loved_ you and that he wasn't just using you. Even if your friends warned you that once the summer went away, so will he, you didn't care. You cancelled plans to make yourself available whenever he called.

And he did call. Every night without fail, only to end up twisted with your bed sheets. You would come back to your senses and see him from the balcony, back facing you and you'd remember how you wanted to _mark_ him, run down your nails on his skin. But he'd always pull your hands away. All you wanted was him to be _yours._

But you knew better.

Every passing day of August, you can feel it being sipped away like wine. His cinnamon eyes met yours but you knew he would never look at you the way you want him to. Every time you finished, you could see his face filled with regret. Because he was never yours. His heart belonged to someone else.

You never pried. Never asked too much questions because you were afraid that he would leave if you got too close. But you always wondered if he would call you once August passed. The way his cinnamon eyes looked at you, you got your answer.

It hurt, when the last day of August went by, because he wasn't even yours to lose. If only he had been yours for one day that August, you would have enough to describe the emptiness in your heart. But there was no day that you occupied his heart.

Because from the moment you met Oikawa Tooru, to the last night he was laid beside you, he was never yours.

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is the second part of cardigan. they're connected but you can read it in any order. this is the pov of the reason why oikawa and his gf broke up. the next fic will be in oikawa's pov!
> 
> sorry this is short :((


End file.
